Situaciones Varias
by Modernity
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre los personajes de Slam Dunk en diferentes situaciones de su vida diaria.
1. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.

_Me apetecía mucho escribir drabbles sobre nuestro equipo de baloncesto preferido, así que aquí estoy con un nuevo fic._

_Este primer drabble trata sobre Rukawa y su punto débil. No se porqué, pero siempre me he imaginado que el único punto débil de Rukawa era el chocolate._

_En fin, ¡A leer!_

* * *

**1. CHOCOLATE**

Kaede Rukawa bostezó abiertamente, luchando por mantenerse despierto. Cuando por fin acabó aquella aburrida clase de inglés, Rukawa salió al pasillo con un claro objetivo. Llegar al gimnasio sin hablar con nadie. No es que fuera borde, simplemente es que a las ocho de la mañana, tenía ganas de todo menos de hablar con alguien.

Pronto los gritos de sus admiradoras le perforaron los oídos, y torció el gesto con disgusto. Tenía que huir. Con habilidad, esquivó a las chicas y se desvió escaleras arriba, hacia la terraza. Miró su reloj, era pronto. Quizás podría echarse una cabezadita. Pero, por desgracia, ya había alguien más en aquella terraza.

Rukawa intentó escapar con sigilo al darse cuenta de que era una chica, pero ella le vio primero. No hizo nada, ni dijo nada, solo se quedó mirándole con fijeza, mientras mordisqueaba algo. Por las manchas que tenía alrededor de sus labios, Rukawa dedujo que era chocolate.

Como vio que no era una molestia, Rukawa se sentó en una esquina y cerró los ojos. Unos segundos después los abrió, y levemente sorprendido, comprobó que la chica estaba a su lado, y le ofrecía un trozo de tableta de chocolate.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿Quieres chocolate?

Rukawa miró aquel trozo de dulce marrón. Recordó la última vez que lo probó. Miles de sabores danzando en su boca, dulce y delicioso. Se mordió el labio inferior, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Sí, aquello es lo que haría. Porque Kaede Rukawa no tenía ningún punto débil. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta, la chica esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y él notó un dulce y chocolateado sabor en su boca.

Diantres.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Siguiente Drabble: Perros. Con Ryota Miyagi como protagonista._


	2. Perros

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen.

_Actualizo rápido, porque hoy tengo a la musa de la inspiración de mi parte._

_En este segundo drabble, Ryota descubrirá que los perros no son tan malos como él pensaba._

_Sin más dilación, ¡El capítulo dos!_

* * *

**2. PERROS**

Ryota observó aquellos ojos amarillentos, esos colmillos afilados que babeaban saliva, aquel denso pelaje y la enorme cola que arrastraba por el suelo.

El can ladró y Ryota pegó un cómico salto. Se escabulló en dirección contraria, suplicando que aquel chucho no le siguiera. Era superior a él. Odiaba a los perros. Desde pequeño, desde que aquel enorme perro le mordió la mano cuando solo era un bebe. Odiaba a aquellos animales peludos y babosos, ya fueran enormes o pequeños.

Suspiró, y pensó en Ayako. Todavía no le había dicho directamente que la quería, pero era de suponer, aunque quizás ella no lo había captado. Poco probable, pero era la única esperanza que brillaba en el corazón de Ryota.

Entonces, Ryota se quedó estático. Había oído un ladrido de perro. Y luego otro, más grave. Con curiosidad, intentó adivinar de donde venían aquellos ruidos y sus pies caminaron solos hasta el parque. Allí estaba el perro de hacía unos instantes, aquel enorme can acechando a otro mucho más diminuto, agresivamente.

Todo pasó muy rápido. El perro enorme saltó sobre el pequeño, y Ryota sobre el perro grande, desviando su trayectoria. Por un momento, al ver a aquel cachorro indefenso y asustado se había olvidado de su fobia a los perros y se había dejado guiar por su instinto.

El perro agresor le mordió la mano, pero Ryota ya no era un bebe. Le pegó una buena patada en el hocico, y el animal salió huyendo y gimiendo. El jugador del Shojoku se miró la mano. Tenía los colmillos de aquel animal marcados y, por desgracia la herida era profunda y escocía. Con un gesto de dolor, fue a lamerse la herida, para limpiar la sangre, pero alguien le cogió la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra, salvaje.

Ayako le miraba sonriente, con su habitual mirada de reproche. El pequeño cachorrito reposaba ahora en sus brazos, y ladró alegremente al reconocer a su salvador.

-¿El cachorro es tuyo?

-Sí. Has sido muy valiente, Ryota. –Respondió la chica de abundante pelo rizado.- Anda, levántate del suelo. Mí casa está cerca, te curaré la herida.

-¡¡Bien!! –Exclamó el muchacho, levantándose de golpe, recibiendo un lametón de agradecimiento por parte del pequeño animal y una enorme sonrisa de su querida Ayako.

Aquel día, Ryota, superó su fobia a los perros.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer!_

_Siguiente drabble: Internet. Con Takenori Akagi en el papel principal._


End file.
